


Back in a Cage

by Swood



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swood/pseuds/Swood
Summary: Jessica Cruz wakes up in a cell, only to be greeted by the recently reformed Luthor. It does not go well for her.





	Back in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This story was very much inspired by SunsetRiders7 and Gunsmoke Games's Something Unlimited game, although not set in the DCAU. I may do more of these for other heroes not featured in that game, so if you have any particular requests, feel free to ask, and if you enjoy this one, please leave a like!

Jessica Cruz’s eyes fluttered open. The ceiling above her was unfamiliar, a monotone grey slab of metal. The second thing she noticed was that her head hurt. A lot. She sat up and brought her gloved hand up to cradle her forehead as she scanned the room. It was entirely featureless except for the small shabby cot she was sitting on, which was nestled back in the corner of the room. She swung her legs over the side of the mattress and stood up. She walked across the room, briefly acknowledging that she was fully suited in her Green Lantern Uniform, and pressed her hand against the smooth metal wall, looking for a seam, a gap, anything. Finding nothing obvious she activated her ring. A green ray shot out from the small piece of jewelry and scanned the wall.

“Nothing found,” it said in her head.

Jessica cursed silently and stepped back, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to figure out what to do next. A moment passed before a large section of the wall slid away with the harsh hiss of pistons, and a tall man stepped in. Dressed in a sharp three piece suit, a smile tugging cruelly at the corners of his lips, and a fairly noticeable shine on his bald head, Lex Luthor walked into the room. The door closed behind him, once again leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

“Good evening, Ms. Cruz,” he said, his tone feigning politeness at the very least.

“L-Lex? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember we were at the Justice League banquet and then-“ She was cut off by Lex raising his hand.

“Please, Ms. Cruz, allow me to explain,” he said. “I’m not surprised you don’t remember. There was a battle in space, and you suffered a particularly egregious blow to the head and were rendered unconscious. The rest of the League was too embroiled in the conflict to tend to you right away, so I saw to you. As far as the rest of them are concerned, you perished tragically. I believe your funeral is scheduled for tomorrow. I plan on shedding a tear.”

Jess paused for a moment, trying to understand what Lex had just said. “But… I’m still alive.”

“True, but that’s just a bit of unpleasant information that I believe we can keep to ourselves,” Lex said, striding across the room and sitting down on the bed. “There was an old plan I had, before the League let me in of course, to capture as many superheroines as possible and use their bodies both for profit and my own enjoyment. I even planned it to the point where I created a number of cells like this one for the purpose. The walls are lined with secret compartments for accessories that might prove themselves useful, and they’re lead lined to prevent any unwanted intrusions.”

“U-use their… bodies?” Jessica said as she stepped backwards, trying to put distance between her and Lex.

“Yes, I thought it would be an… interesting exercise. I was eventually convinced that it would be unfeasible to keep such an endeavor a secret for long, and I dropped the project. Until you fell, and I saw my opportunity.” Lex’s voice remained completely calm as he spoke, like he was telling someone about his day in the office.

Jess felt her skin begin to crawl as she realized the true gravity of the situation, and she raised her ring hand in front of her defensively and fired a blast of green energy at Lex. He seemed perfectly at ease as the beam streaked towards him, before arcing around on either side of him as soon as it came within about 6 inches of him and striking harmlessly against the back wall.

“Oh, of course,” Lex said, “I neglected to mention the device I’ve implanted in your brain. It prevents you from harming me in any way. You can want to hurt me, want to kill me even,” He stood up as he said this, walking towards Jessica until he towered over her, smirking down at her cruelly, ”but your body just won’t let you.”

“Someone…. Someone will figure it out..” Jess said shakily, clearly not believing her own words.

“How? As far as anyone knows, your body was incinerated in reentry. Your ring posed a problem, but I found a workaround.” He rested a hand below her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. “There is no one coming for you, Ms. Cruz, and I can and will do whatever I want,” he said, moving his hand from her chin to stroke her hair. She recoiled a little, and he closed his hand around her dark brown hair and tugged her back towards him. “Command: kneel.” He said coldly, every bit of pretense gone from his voice.

To her surprise, her body obeyed him and she dropped to her knees.

“I should have mentioned, the implant also forces you to obey me. Just another wrinkle in your situation that I thought you should be aware of. Now…” he reached down and unzipped his pants, allowing his large member to flop free and begin to stiffen up. “I’m not sure you’ve seen one of these before, Ms. Cruz, my research couldn’t find anything about an ex. This is a penis. Suck it.”

She looked up at him in disgust “I’m not going to-“ She was interrupted by Lex smacking her across the cheek with the back of his hand as hard as he could. Jessica fell backwards, lying on the floor

“I could just order you to do it, but I find this way infinitely more amusing. I repeat my request, Ms. Cruz.”

She continued to lie on the floor for a moment before getting back up to her knees, a dark bruise already beginning to form against the smooth dark skin of her cheek. She looked up at him in a mix of fear and anger, but nonetheless reached up and wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking the shaft slowly. She kept her glare trained on his cruel smirk. After a few moments of stroking she leaned forwards and began to take the head of the shaft into her mouth. She went down a couple inches, her toungue sliding across the base of the cock, tracing the network of veins that ran down the length, her hand still pumping up and down the base of the organ.

“Good, good. Maybe you have had some practice afterall,” Lex said, resting his hand on the back of her head and pushing gently. “I wonder, that ring of yours, it runs on willpower, right? If I break yours, will it stop working? I suppose we’ll see.”

Jess felt her heart sink at Lex’s words, and slowed her ministrations ever so slightly. In response, she felt as Lex gripped the back of her head tighter and forced her down his shaft. She tried to bite down but found she couldn’t. Instead she gagged violently as his cock forced its way down her throat. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she sobbed against the cock in her mouth. Lex left her there for a moment, enjoying her despair, before he began to pull out of her mouth slowly, until only the head of the cock remained inside. Jessica opened her eyes and looked up at him, for just a moment a glimmer of hope in her eyes before he slammed back into her mouth hard, spit flying from her lips as she gagged again, and again as he repeated and thrust in a third time. Tears now dripped from her chin, her eyes red from crying as Lex violated her mouth over and over again.

“You see, Ms. Cruz? This is where you should be, crying, at my feet, my cock between your lips. You never were good enough for the League,” Lex said, and after a moment pulled out and rested his cock on top of her head, still rubbing it softly with his fingers, “You should be thanking me, really, I’ve given you back your old life, where there’s no one to talk to, and you can just fall asleep crying as you’re locked away from the world. Now, are you ready for your first meal of your very, very, long stay?”

A moment of silence followed.

“I expect you to answer my questions.”

Another moment of silence passed before she finally answered.

“y-yes.”

Luthor smacked her across face again, and she cried out in pain as she crumpled to her hands and knees.

“Yes, what?”

Her chest heaving heavily, she looked up at him again, her cheeks a mess of bruises and tears. A small trickle of blood dripped from her lip, apparently split open in the last blow.

“P-please…. Please feed me…” She said weakly.

“That’s better.” He said, reaching down and grasping her by her hair. He pulled her up to her knees roughly, ignoring her pain.

“Open.” He ordered, and her mouth fell open loosely. He slid his cock in again, pulling her up and down his shaft by her hair until he felt his cock begin to tense up. He thrust into her throat as far as he could and released, a large load of his thick cum flowing down her esophagus. He held himself there, balls deep between Jess’s lips before slowly sliding out. He released her hair and she fell backwards, exhausted, globs of cum escaping the corners of her mouth.

Lex stood back and admired his handiwork for a moment before reaching down to reseal his member. He reached into his pocket and pressed a button on the remote control for the cell, and the door slid open again. He stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving Jess alone, lying on the cold hard floor of the cell, to begin to adjust to her new life.


End file.
